This invention relates to an iron piece shearing machine and more particularly, to an iron piece shearing machine especially suitable for shearing iron pieces having a relatively small square cross-section area off a continuous length of iron strip which is relatively thin and narrow as the strip is continuously fed.
The small iron pieces obtainable by the shearing machine of the invention find its application in the field of building and civil engineering industry. It has been known that such iron pieces are admixed with the conventional materials of concrete before the concrete is placed to substantially increase the strength of the concrete.
Since such reinforcing iron pieces are employed in a substantially great amount in each concrete placement operation, it is desired to provide an iron piece shearing machine which rotates at a high speed to produce a plurality of iron pieces in a single shearing operation. However, unfortunately, up to date, there has been provided no practical iron piece shearing machine which can produce such a great number of iron pieces in a brief period of time, which can be constructed at a low expense and which is relatively free of trouble.